Monster Movies
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Who knew Jervis was so sensitive to things like horror movies? Jonathan didn't.


_**Monster Movies**_

_A/N: I'm on a roll here :D I don't think I've ever written so many things in such a rapid succession before! This was inspired by listening to 'Aim for the Head' By Creature Feature,( it's a good song, you guys should check it out.) and having some random paranormal TV show playing in the background XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... I just wish I did..._

The living room was now pitch black, the only light coming from the small TV screen resting on the carpeted floor.

If you were to look in on the two rogues at this moment, you would see a rather peculiar sight. Jonathan was stretched out along the length of the worn couch, his long limbs hanging off of the end, while Jervis was comfortably lying atop his chest. He had objected to this at first, but Jervis had insisted that it would be more pleasant that way.

The two had settled down for the day after a rather successful robbery, and rewarded themselves by watching a few classic horror movies. Jonathan had voted for things like 'The Last Man on Earth' and 'Carnival of Souls' and Jervis had requested both 'Psycho' and 'Night of the Living Dead'

The two watched 'The Last Man on Earth' and 'Carnival of Souls' without much incident, and Jonathan was worried that Jervis had dozed off at a few moments, and had to fill him in on certain plot points that he had missed.

As the hours flew by, the two found themselves finally finishing up their last movie: 'Psycho'. Jonathan had taken a slightly sick pleasure in feeling Jervis tense and gasp during the film, grinning as he unknowingly wound his hands into Jonathan's shirt and pulled himself closer. Jonathan, in a half-hearted attempt to calm the other man, placed his hand over Jervis' head and ran his fingers through the other male's soft blond hair gently. He felt a small flutter of emotion in his chest as Jervis sighed contentedly and nuzzled against Jonathan's neck.

When the movie was finished, Jonathan stretched and made an attempt to get off the couch, only to be stopped by Jervis groggily mumbling something against his neck. He froze and realised that he had fallen asleep on top of him.

Sighing quietly, Jonathan shifted and moved so that he could lay Jervis down on the couch.

As he stood up and began to walk away, he stopped when he heard Jervis call out to him gently. He turned and found him still asleep, curled up on his side, his golden bangs slightly obscuring his face. Jonathan smiled gently and brushed the hair away, kissing Jervis lightly on his lips.

Jervis sighed quietly and Jonathan decided that he would simply leave him there for the night; it would be easier for him than waking him up or having to move him like he would a small child.

Jonathan was asleep for only about two or three hours before being startled awake. As he forced himself into a slight state of consciousness, he noticed that he was being held tightly around the midsection. He flicked a lamp on and was almost surprised to see Jervis holding onto him, his face was ashen and he was shaking slightly.

Normally Jonathan would have taken immense pleasure in the obvious signs of fear written blatantly across Jervis' features, but at the moment he was more overcome with a horrible, nagging concern.

"Jervis? What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Jervis simply shook his head and pulled Jonathan closer. "Nightmare?" He asked. Jervis tensed and whimpered quietly, burying his face in Jonathan's chest.

"Will you just hold me? ...Please...?" Jervis asked softly, his voice broken and small, not unlike a frightened child.

Jonathan smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him down with him as he lay back down. He turned the lamp off and attentively listened to the other male's shaky breaths.

_He doesn't need the movies to scare him... _Scarecrow muttered to himself. _Give me just a few minutes with him... I'll show him __**true**__fear..._

Jonathan mustered up the willpower to silence his alter-ego for a while, and only managed to relax once he had heard Jervis' shaky breathing even out into the calm, regular patterns of sleep. He drifted off to sleep himself a few minute later, Jervis still held tightly in his arms.

Jonathan didn`t think he had _ever _slept so well.

_A/N: All four of those movies mentioned above are some of my favourites, I was going to mention A House on Haunted Hill, but I didn`t want people to think I meant the god awful remake. Vincent Price ALL the way baby :D anyway, this one turned out a lot sweeter than I first intended, but (Shrug) Oh well. Please remember to review, even the tiniest bit of feedback makes me happy. _


End file.
